capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:HubStyle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Capcom Database! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshihiro Sakaguchi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icysugarspike (Talk) 05:18, October 18, 2011 Feel Free to Add I am not working on or maintaining this wiki nearly as much as I used to, so if you feel passionately enough about your subject matter (and as long as it relates to Capcom), feel free to indulge yourself. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 03:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You've been doing a lot of work! Good job! ▫ Sir ISStalk 21:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I wanted to ask you personally if you would be willing to contribute more to the "Darkstalkersopedia"? I'm sure you're busy here but I'd love to have someone at most re-read anything I or anyone else contributes and find any typos or errors. We're also suffering from some serious stubs that could use work. You seem intellagable and from what I've noticed on Capcom Database you make good contributions. I'd be excited to see more of you on Darkstalkersopedia! Thank you tons for reading my rambles! Notesworth Paddington 05:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You've been awarded administrator rights for your outstanding work in fleshing out this wiki, including credits for all the hard working people behind these games. Thanks to your help, this wiki is more of a resource (Capcom-wise) than...ahem, MobyGames. If this is not satisfactory to you or you feel uncomfortable with this rank, feel free to let me know. Now, at least, you will have some more freedom to shape the Database. :) ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:09, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You're doing great work here! If you wish to contact me (I'm not quite as available here as I used to be), leave me a message on my talk page. Keep up the good work! ▫ Sir ISStalk 15:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello, I am Rocketslime_1_1. I am an admin on the Nintendo Wiki. I was wondering if the Capcom Database would like to become affiliates with the Nintendo Wiki. I believe it would help both of our wikis to become affiliates. Would the Capcom Database like to become affiliates with the Nintendo Wiki? :It's kinda like a guild. We link to each other and help each other if needed. Re: Masaki Suzuki.jpg Hi ! HubStyle (Sorry, i speak badly english) I now change the picture and thanks for your help MoonZone (talk) 23:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban Hello HubStyle, can you please ban this random troll Mariotehplumber? Thanks! 09:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Sorry to hear the news. This is not a problem. Here's hoping you can help out again sometime when things are better! ▫ Sir ISStalk 18:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sup? Hey there! why the heck do I have to get out? Loana Lalonde (talk) 01:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Lo There! Doing great work as always! Always happy to see you here! :) ▫ Sir ISStalk 17:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Just want to let you know that you are appreciated! Every time I see your username pop up in Recent Changes, I'm pleased and know that something interesting has been added and/or changed. :) - ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 19:11, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Block Block/Eco Fighters Whoops! When I realized Block Block/Eco Fighters should have their own pages, I neglected in my haste to move the information with it you were so kind as to provide! Just want to say thanks for fixing things. You're a great contributor! - ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) School Life Mode Hi, I'm just wondering if the article about the School Life Mode (from the Rival Schools games) created by user BlazeSeed is necessary or if its a candidate for deletion. Because as far as I'm aware, we don't have or make articles about certain modes from Capcom games, correct me if I'm wrong though. Thanks. -- 05:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I understand, thanks for your answer. I also wrote the same question to Icysugarspike so I can also hear his opinion on this. -- 05:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The Rasta edits Hi, awc 186 changed the birthplace of the Slam Masters character King Rasta Mon from Dominican Republic to Republic Of Haiti and the jungles Rasta met his monkey friend, from Santo Domingo to Port-Au-Prince. I just want to know for sure if there is any truth to these edits, some sources perhaps? I tried to talk with awc 186 but he/she didn't reply.-- 06:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC)